Henry
by LoonyLover
Summary: This story came to me in a dream, and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I wrote it down. Please read and review! AU after episode 7 series 2. Rated T, just to be safe. RobinMarian


**A/N** This is a dream I had one night, and I couldn't forget it, so I wrote it down. It has some plot holes, so no flames please! If there are any grammatical errors, please tell me, english is not my first language. And there's no spoilers from series 2, but it goes along with the storyline up to episode 7. The parts in italics are flashbacks. Please read and review!

And of course I don't own Robin Hood. Then things in series 2 would be quite different!

As Marian closed the door behind her, a man stepped out from the shadows.

"I know about Henry." Robin's voice was cold and there was no sparkle in his eyes. Marian could feel the blood leaving her face and arms as she walked closer to him. This was not how she had wanted to find out.

"Robin, I…I meant to tell you…but then you sent me away and…

"You knew before you went away?" She tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. The green in his eyes looked almost black in the dim light from the fire.

"Well, answer me!"

"Yes, I did know but…"

"But you didn't feel the need to tell me? I thought you loved me Marian?" Why did he speak like this? Why was he so angry?

"I do love you, always! This doesn't change anything." She tried to touch him again, but he recoiled from her hand, as if she had just hit him.

"It changes everything, Marian, don't be stupid! Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do. Henry won't be a problem, he'd just…"

"You can't have both! I would never share you with someone else."

"Are you asking me to choose between you and Henry?"

"Yes, have I not made myself clear enough?" Marian felt as though all the air had gone out from the room. She could no longer feel the warmth from the fire. But he just kept looking at her, waiting for her answer. She mustered all her strength and answered him. She spit the words out, she could not conceal her sadness from them.

"Then you are not the man I thought you were. I must ask you to leave me. I never want to see you again." She turned her back on him, silent tears falling from her eyes.

"As you wish, my _Lady_." She could feel his glare on her back and it burned like fire. It felt as though someone had taken her heart and stabbed it a thousand times. How could Robin ask her to do such a thing? She slowly went over to the door to Henry's chamber and walked in to sleep next to him.

_She woke up by Djaq dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. She felt numb, like she, and not her father, lay dead and cold on the bed. Where was Robin? She looked around frantically and tried to get up, but she was too dizzy. "Robin?" The sound was barely more than a whisper._

"_He will be here soon." In a way she was glad he was not there. She closed her eyes again and tried to muster her energy. She didn't want him to see her so weak and fragile. But why didn't he come? What took him so long? At last she heard footsteps and opened her eyes, only to find it was Little John._

"_My Lady, Robin asked me to move you to a safer place. Hold on to my neck, I will take you there."_

"_Thank you, John, but I can walk."_

"_It was Robin's specific order that you would not." He kneeled before her and cradled her in his arms._

"_Where is Robin?" she asked him_

"_He said he would meet us there. He had something to do in the castle first. But don't worry, he'll be here soon." He carried her through the forest. It was pitch black but John seemed to know the way. As they were moving through the trees she thought she was something in the distance, like a flickering light. Moving closer, she saw that it was a small fire. The light from it enabled her to take a look at her surroundings. The fire had been stacked right outside the entrance to a great cave. It was the same cave Robin had taken her to after Gisbourne had stabbed her. _

"_Marian" Robin ran out from the cave and took her from John. He held her in his arms and she cried against his shoulder. He took her into the cave and laid her upon the stone alcove. "Schh, everything is going to be alright.". He sat down next to her on the floor. A torch on the wall lit his face. It was covered with blood and mud. Most off the blood seemed to come from a deep cut on his cheek. His clothes were ripped in several places. His beautiful blue eyes _were_ filled with tears and fear_.

"_Robin." She tried her best to sound normal, but she couldn't keep the sorrow from her voice. _

"_What am I going to do now?" He touched her cheek and slowly caressed her hair. But he did not answer. "I have no where to go."_

"_You will stay here. With me. As you should have from the beginning."_

"_Robin, I'm so frightened." Never before had she told anyone that. But it was the truth._

"_Don't worry, I will protect you."_

"_That's what I'm afraid of. Gisbourne won't be happy with my escape, he will come looking for me. What if finds us here, what if he kills you too."_

"_My men are on the watch all around the cave. If anyone comes, we will know. You have to rest, we leave at daybreak."_

"_Will you stay with me?"_

"_Of course I will." He got up and grabbed a few blankets which he tucked around her and finally sat back down, leaning against the stone wall. _

"_Robin?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Will you hold me until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone in the dark." He got up and lied down next her with his arms around her. She could feel the warmth from his body and his breath on her neck. Yet it could not take away the cold grip of fear and sorrow that was eating away at her heart. She turned so that she lay facing him. _

"_Hold me. Make me feel alive again." She found his lips in the dark and kissed him lightly. His hand trailed the soft curve of her hip. She touched the cut on his cheek and kissed him again._

"_You're the only one I have now. I need to feel that you are here with me. Make me feel alive again." She kissed him again and this time he kissed her back. _

"I never want to see you again". The words were still ringing in his ears and the look of utter despise as she looked at him was burned to his eyes. How did it come to this? How could she do this to him? After all they had gone through, with first the war and then Gisbourne coming between them. That night when her father died, had he not felt her love then? Or had it all been a trick? Had she fooled him, just has she had Gisborne? He knew that it wasn't true, but that only made it hurt even more. If she did love him, why did she rather be with that Henry? What kind of a women went to an Abbey and returned with a man? Robin walked swiftly through the forest, the anger still throbbing in his veins. His heart was pumping so fast, he didn't hear Much calling his name.

"Master, Master, how did it go? Did you see Marian?" Robin stopped, turned around and stared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Did she explain this Henry-business?"

"I don't want to talk about it Much." The rest of the gang turned up and looked questionally from Much to Robin."So, things didn't go well in town today?"

"What happened?"

"He says he doesn't want to speak about it." They laughed around amongst themselves before Robin had had enough and he screamed at them.

"She's met someone else, okay! She's moved on! Now leave me alone!" They fell silent immediately. Djaq looked worriedly over to Robin.

"What did she say? What did she say about Henry?"

"She said she loved him and that she'd rather have him than me! Satisfied?"

"Robin, you are making a terrible mistake. You need to go back to Marian and apologize! Henry is not who you think he is!"

"Who is he then? And does it really matter? She's clearly over me!"

"I'm not the one to tell you. That is for Marian to do." The forest fell silent again.

"Henry," Much said stroking his chin. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"It was my fathers name. My father was called Henry."

"_Marian." Djaq leaned over her as her usual wave of morning sickness fell over her. She gave her a piece of damp cloth to dab her face with. _

"_Thank you" she said and took the cup of herbal tea Djaq held up for her. _

"_You have to eat." she said and gave her a piece of bread._

"_What's the point, it's only going to come up again." But she took the bread and nibbled on it. _

"_This is no laughing matter, Marian. You have to tell Robin. The forest is no place for a women expecting a child. "_

"_I will tell him…I just haven't found the right time to do it. He's been so busy lately, ever since Gisborne's death, we haven't had the time to talk. Oh Djaq, don't look at me that way, the baby won't be born for another six months! There's plenty of time to talk 'til then. And I can still walk around and do everything I normally do. And besides, I have you to look after me." Djaq kneeled in front of her and took her hand. _

"_Marian, you forget that I have been trained to take care of men with battle injuries. I know nothing of women and childbirth. You can't give birth to a baby in the middle of the forest, you will put both of your lives at stake. You need women to take care of you. You need to talk to Robin, so that he can help you get away from here. Go somewhere else for a while, and come back when the King returns." Marian pulled her hand away and got to her feet._

"_For so long, Robin told me to come live with him. And now that I am here, you want him to send me away."_

"_Is that the reason you haven't told him? You don't want him to send you away?"_

"_Don't you understand? He's all I have, he's my all! I need him!"_

"_Your baby needs you too." _

"_But where would I go? My father is dead and all of his old friends have joined ranks with the Sheriff."_

"_Don't you have any family?"_

"_I have an uncle in London, but I haven't heard of him since my mother died."_

_Their conversation was interrupted by twigging of leaves - the men were back. Marian quickly braided her hair and straightened her dress. She swallowed the rest of her tea, which had gone cold and went out to greet the others. _

_Little John warmed his fingers over the fire, and the others stood close to each other in the cold morning sun. They had been in Nottingham all night, keeping watch. Marian walked over to Robin and touched his shoulder. He smiled at her and took her hand in his. _

_"How did it go? Any news about the Sheriffs plan?" He looked at her and shook his head._

_"Nothing we didn't already know. But we have another problem to solve. The winter's coming, fast. We need to find somewhere to stay." _

_Much jumped up and down on the spot, trying to get warm again. _

"_It's not even Micklemass and the frost is almost here. This is going to be a long winter, be sure of that. I feel it. Or I would if I wasn't so darn cold." _

_Marian looked at Robin again. She could see that something was bothering him. He clenched his jaw and met her eyes with a determined gaze. He stepped away from the others and gestured for her to follow. He moved to touch her face, but something held him back._

"_Robin, what is it, you're beginning to scare me." He looked down at her and gave her a weak smile._

"_I'm sorry." He pulled out an old bag from behind his back. She just stared at it, her mind not willing to take in what it meant._

"_Why? What's that for?" She looked at him again then back at the bag._

"_Pack your things in this. I have arranged for someone to take you to…" _

"_No, Robin, you can't do this to me!" She screamed at him, for not understanding that she needed to be there. She needed to stay with him. _

"_Marian, you have to leave, now! Prince John has sent men to the Sheriff. That's why we went to Nottingham yesterday. Soon all of the roads will be closed and there will be no way out of here. You can't stay!" He took the bag and started filling it with her clothes and some food. _

"_I can stay and fight. I'm just as good with a sword as any of your men." Her voice sounded weak and close to breaking. She hated being this emotional, so vulnerable._

"_I've said no." He closed the bag and took her arm in his hand. His grip was strong but she didn't move an inch._

"_Djaq gets to stay and she's a women too!" He just looked at her before answering her, his voice soft and full emotion._

"_My decision has nothing to with that." She stepped closer to him and touched his face._

"_Robin please let me stay with you! You're the only one I have!" She kissed his lips softly, and then leaned in to have his strong arms wrap around her. But he pulled her away from him, and instead looked her in the eyes._

"_That is why you have to go! Marian, I can't do the things I have to with you here. I would die if anything happened to you. You're the reason I came back from the Crusades. You're the one who gives me the energy to keep fighting. Do this for me, please." She could see the hurt in his eyes. She knew then that she had to do this, for him. She needed to go, she needed to be strong for them both. She wouldn't start to cry. She took his hand and let him lead her through the forest._

_He had taken her to a small clearing near the eastern edge of the forest. On the other side, a small carriage driven by two small ponies stood waiting. A rotund man in brown robes sat on a stone next to it. Robin took her hand and led the way over to the man. _

"_This Marian, is Friar Tuck. He will take you to his Abbey. I want you to stay there until I send word for you. Here." He handed her a small pouch with some silver coins. He put her bag in the back of the carriage. Friar Tuck stood up and climbed into the drivers seat. Marian knew this was her only chance to tell Robin about the baby. _

"_Robin, I have to tell you something before I leave."_

"_What is it?" _

"_I've been meaning to tell you…Robin I'm…" But her words were cut off by a sharp whistle. Robin quickly lifted her onto the wagon and pulled out his sword. _

"_You have to leave now, quickly! The Sheriff's men are coming this way!"_

"_Hold on tight my child. This is going to be a bit bumpy!" Marian barely had time to grip the side of her seat before the ponies sat off at a brisk pace. As she turned her head to look back, Robin had already disappeared into the forest. She began to cry silently. They might never see each other again and she had never told him the truth. Oh, what a fool she was._

Henry had finally fallen asleep. Marian was worn out, both physically and mentally. She had locked forward to returning to Nottinghamshire, dreaded it, but overall locked forward to it.

The journey from the Abbey had not been an easy one, and now with Robin…this was just too much. Did he not realise how hard it had been for her, all alone and carrying a child? How she had hated herself for not telling him when she had had the chance. Dreaming about him coming to take her back home. Many times she had tried to envision what his reactions to Henry might be. Oh, she knew he would be angry at her for not telling him. But those angry feelings were then always replaced with joyous ones. Never had she in her wildest dreams thought that he would react like this. Dismissing his own son without even seeing him. Rejecting her, with no question to how she had been.

A dog barked outside. Marian prayed that it would not wake Henry. She walked over to his cradle. He was still sleeping peacefully. A part of her wanted him to open his eyes so that she could see those blue eyes, so like his father's. His head was covered with thick dark brown curls. He had her nose and lips, but the rest of him was all Robin. When he smiled he looked so much like Robin it made her heart to cry. She rocked his cradle slowly and began to sing softly. She didn't know how long she sat there, but when she came back to her chamber, the fire had gone out and the room was cold. She went over to the window and closed it. She then began building the fire.

"My friend believes I have made a mistake." She got to her feet quickly, the poker still in her hand.

"Did I not make myself clear when I said I didn't want to see you anymore?" She turned her back on him, lighting the fire.

"I need to ask you a question." She got back up and faced him again.

"Go on then, I have better things to do than entertain an outlaw in my bedchamber." He laughed, shook his head and moved closer to the window.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if Djaq didn't force me to." She crossed her arms across her chest and glared back at him.

"Then ask you're question so you can be gone."

" Apparently I need to ask you _who_ Henry is." She just stared at him, as if she hadn't heard.

"What, is this some kind of a joke to you? You said you knew about him!" She moved closer to him, anger beginning to rise in her.

"No, I don't want to know more about him than that he took you away from me. Hooking up with girls in an abbey…" Marian suddenly felt cold, the blood leaving her arms and face.

"Hooking up? Do you think Henry is my suitor?" Her legs began to shake and the room started spinning.

"Well, isn't he?"

"No."

"Then who is he?" Marion sat down on the bed and tears began to fall from her eyes. So he hadn't abandoned them, he had thought she had walked out on him. He stepped closer to her. She looked up at him, this time with a smile on her face.

"Do you remember when I left. I said I needed to tell you something." He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand. "I wanted to tell you then. But then it was too late and I couldn't tell you in a letter. I never wanted you to find out like this." He drew her closer to him, so that her head rested on his chest, his arms around him. His scent and the beating of his heart calmed her down. She looked him in the eyes again. "I named him Henry , after your father." Tears were in both their eyes now. He took her hand and kissed it. She laughed, for the first time in many days. "Do you want to meet him, Robin? Do you want to meet your son?" He laughed, the sound like medicine to her heart, nodded and kissed her again. She took his hand and led the way to the door in the back of her chamber. She stopped in the doorway to allow him to go in first.

There was only a small fire lighting the room, but the moon and stars shone in through the glass window, bathing the room in an angelic gloom, making it feel like a dream. He fell to his knees next to the cradle. Slowly he moved his hand to take Henrys little hand in his.

"He's so beautiful."

"Yes, he is." She could see Henry moving in his sleep. He stretched his arms and slowly he opened his eyes. He creased his brow in a face identical to Robin. To Marian's surprise, he didn't start crying, but just stared into the face of a man he'd never met.

"I think he knows who you are"

"Of course he does. I am his father after all. And I won't let him forget that." Henry had now taken a firm grip on Robins finger and began to suckle it. "I think someone's hungry." Marian went over to the cradle to pick him up, but Robin stopped her. "No, I want to do it." He carefully lifted him up and held him in his arms. By now Henry had realised that there was no milk to be found in his fathers finger. So he began to do the other thing that always led to him being fed - he started crying. Marian took him from Robin, who reluctantly let go, and sat in the chair. Robin stood next to her as she nursed Henry, with his arm gently leaning against the back of her chair. Marian looked at him, and she could see just how tired he was. She touched his hand and kissed it. He looked at her and her eyes met his. And she knew that all was finally going to be alright. Together they were stronger.

_Oh, lay your tired arms in my hands, Robin  
And can you hear it, do you hear my heart sing  
_

**THE END**


End file.
